Forever and For Always
by titaniclover91
Summary: Jack and Rose make it count, after Titanic. Will Cal threaten their dreams? How will Ruth act when she sees Rose alive and with Jack? Read and find out! Rated T. On hiatus right now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This is my first story about Jack, Rose and Titanic. Being a true romantic, I made Jack survive, along with Fabrizio, Tommy and Helga. I have tried to make the historical dates and times accurate. Hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I have writing it. Please read and review, constructive criticism is accepted. If you have any ideas for some of my chapters, please tell me, new ideas are always welcome and appreciated.**

**Thanks, titaniclover91**

"Is anyone alive out there? Can anyone hear me?" Jack and Rose heard Officer Lowe's voice, but it was unclear. "Is anyone alive out there? Can anyone hear me?", he called out again. Jack was getting weaker but he was still alive. Rose tried to keep him coherent and alert. "Jack, there's a boat!", she cried in a hoarse voice. "Jack, come on, we have to get to the boat!" He and Rose swum over to Chief Officer Wilde the best they could, Rose holding on to Jack; helping him along. Rose grabbed the whistle and blew it as hard as she could and she saw a bright light shining on her face. "Come about!" Officer Lowe yelled for the boat to turn back around towards the noise. The boat turned back towards Jack and Rose while Rose made sure that Jack was still coherent and awake. Finally, the boat reached them. They pulled Rose into the boat first. She was still holding onto Jack, not willing to let him go. They pulled them into the boat and wrapped them both in blankets.

Rose and Jack kept close, doing their best to keep each other warm. They both had almost no strength. Slowly Jack drifted off to a deep sleep while Rose began to remember all of the good times she and Jack had shared on Titanic. She remembered the steerage party, most of all she remembered when Jack took her flying on the bow. She had felt so free, but yet so secure as he held her. Another memory that would forever be etched in her heart, was when she and Jack were in the Renault. At that moment, their souls had united into one. They had formed a love that would never be broken. All she wanted was Jack, all she needed was Jack.

She came back to reality and she made sure Jack was okay. She reluctantly drifted off to sleep, her arm around Jack. She later awoke to the sight of the boat rowing up to the Carpathia. The officers helped Jack and Rose onto the ship, nearly falling when she stepped on board. Jack had to be taken to the nurses station because of the severe frozen state of his body.

Rose was escorted, along with other passengers, by some of the officers to the deck of the Carpathia. Rose found a bench and she sat down and wrapped the blanket around her head to try and keep out the cold. She then heard one of the steward's voices saying, "Sir, I don't think you'll find any of your people down here, it's all steerage." _Oh no, it must be Cal, _she thought. She couldn't let Cal ruin her new life with Jack. She heard his footsteps on the deck, looking for his so-called "property". Rose wasn't going to be trapped in this horrible life with him any longer. She knew if she stayed with Cal, it would be an abusive relationship and full of hate. She stayed still, listening to his footsteps walk around her. She prayed he wouldn't find her. _Oh God, please don't let him find me, _she thought to herself as she closed her eyes. She heard him walk away, giving up for probably the first time in his life. She felt a wave of relief come over her. _Jack! I have to find him, to make sure he's ok!,_ she thought. She tried to get up to go find him but she had almost no strength from the night before. She laid down on a bench and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N-Please review! I will have the next chapter up soon! I hope you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks, titaniclover91**


	2. Chapter 2

When Jack awoke, he couldn't see clearly and it took him a second to realize where he was.

"Rose, is that you?" He saw a figure of a young woman standing over him but it wasn't Rose.

It was instead one of the Carpathia's nurses. She was a little shorter than Rose and she had blonde hair, tied up into a neat bun and she had green eyes. She had been attending to Jack since he had arrived there.

"Rose?", he asked again.

"I'm afraid not dear. My name is Sarah. No one came in by the name of Rose. I'll check the list for you though. I've been attending to you and the other patients since you were brought in."

Jack had been improving but he was still a little weak. He could now see clearly and he saw the nurse standing next to him.

"Hold on one moment, I'll be right back."

He sat up and thought for a moment. _What could've happened to Rose? _The last thing he remembered was being pulled into the boat with Rose still holding onto him. _I can't stay here. I have to find Rose. I can't lose her. _He saw the nurse coming back with a hot bowl of soup. He felt to weak to eat, but he knew he had to in order to get his strength back.

"Here you go dear. Try to eat as much as possible. You need to get your strength back."

"Thanks."

"I checked that list for you and there was no-one brought in the infirmary by the name of Rose, but that doesn't mean she's not aboard the ship somewhere else." She explained kindly.

"Thanks, appreciate it."

She smiled and left to attend to the others. He thought deeply as he finished his lunch. He'd decided he'd had enough to eat. He set the tray aside and got up. He put on the dry clothes that the nurse had brought him. He was feeling much better now, much warmer than earlier. He then noticed the handcuffs were gone. _They must have taken them off while I was asleep._

He went outside and onto the deck where Rose had been escorted earlier. He looked around at all the pain coming from the other passengers as they grieved over lost loved ones. Then he stopped dead in his tracks and looked straight ahead at what he saw before him. There she was, his precious Rose. His heart began beating rapidly.

"Rose! Rose!" he cried.

She woke up to the familiar voice yelling her name. She sat up immediately.

"Jack!", she exclaimed as she sprang to her feet.

She ran towards him and they collided in a passionate embrace and he showered her with kisses.

"Rose! Oh God, I thought I lost you forever!"

"No Jack, I'm going to be with you forever, I promise!"

They both showered each other with kisses and stood there for a while, holding each other, Jack stroking her hair and kissing her on her face. Then they sat down on the bench.

"Jack, are you alright? How do you feel?"

"I feel better than earlier, but I still feel kinda lightheaded. Most importantly, I have you Rose. That's all that matters."

"I love you so much Jack."

"I love you too Rose."

She wrapped the blanket around the both of them to keep them warm. They sat there, holding each other, and keeping each other warm. All of a sudden, Jack looked up, having heard two familiar voices and he couldn't believe who he saw running towards them.

**A/N: ah, the classic cliffy. Well, please review and I will be sure to have the 3****rd**** chapter up soon! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Fabrizio, Tommy! I don't believe it!"

They hugged each other, grateful that each other was alive.

"How did you make it? I thought you both were dead!"

Fabrizio, still trying to catch his breath, replied to Jack, "When you told us..to go to other side..we found a boat. We came back to tell you, but you and Rose were gone. We went back and got onto da boat and here we are!"

"I'm just glad that we're all together again", added Tommy.

"So am I." Jack added.

Rose was happy too, for she had become friends with Tommy and Fabrizio. She was glad to be surrounded by her new friends and Jack, of course. They sat down conversing over what had happened to each of them the night before. Before long, one of the Carpathia's stewards walked up to them.

"Can I take your names please?"

Jack was the first to respond. "Jack Dawson".

Followed by Rose. "Rose Dawson."

Jack and Rose looked at each other followed by a quick but loving smile.

"I'm Fabrizio DeRossi", "Tommy Ryan".

"Thank you very much.", replied the steward and walked away.

"Well, whadda ya say we go down below to get somethin to eat?"

Everyone eagerly agreed and they all walked down to third class together. As they walked towards third class, Rose was deep in thought. She was thinking about her future. She knew that there wouldn't be much money or fancy things but she realized that she didn't need it. She had everything she needed right here with her, she had friends who cared about each other very much and most importantly, she had Jack.

She knew that she would be surrounded by love and happiness and that's all she wanted. They soon made their way down to third class where they each went through the food line and they each got what they wanted. They found a table and sat down and began to eat. They were quiet for a few minutes but they started talking about what they were going to do once they got to America.

Jack and Rose had told them how they were going to find a nice apartment and how they would find a job and how he and Rose were going to get married as soon as they could. He also told them that each of them were invited to the wedding and he wanted Fabrizio to be his best man.

Fabrizio was delighted that Jack had asked him and he immediately agreed. Suddenly, Rose became somewhat melancholy. She realized that she would have no one to be her maid of honor or any woman to help her find a dress and to prepare for the wedding. Then, Molly Brown came to her mind. If she could just find Molly and let her know she was alive, she just might have some help with her wedding. After all, Molly was like a friend to Rose. _No I couldn't ask her to do that, that would seem selfish."_


	4. Chapter 4

After they had all finished eating, they decided to go back up on deck. They walked along for a while in silence, still in shock about what happened. Then Fabrizio suddenly stopped and told the others to stop too.

"Jack! Look!"

"What is it?"

"It's Helga! I don't believe it!"

"Go Fabri, go after her!"

He ran after Helga, then noticing Fabrizio, Helga started crying and hugged him. Fabrizio tried to explain to her that she should come with him. Apparently, all of her family had died. She was the only one left. She agreed and walked with him back towards Rose, Jack and Tommy. She greeted everyone the best she could in English. They all walked along the decks of the Carpathia, probably happier than they had ever been. Tommy felt left out because he didn't have a girlfriend but Jack and Fabrizio reassured him that he would find one soon enough.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I think Rose and I are going to try to get some sleep. We'll see you all in the morning."

Rose and Jack went below decks to the cabins and they got into bed and they held each other close. Rose soon broke the silence.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I love you and I want to be with you forever."

"I love you too Rose and don't worry, we will be together forever."

"Goodnight Jack."

"Night."

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and then they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Rose awoke to discover that Jack wasn't next to her. In the bunks next to hers, Helga was on the bottom bunk and Fabrizio on the top one. Rose got out of bed, being quiet enough as not to wake the others. Then she discovered Tommy was on the top bunk over her and Jack's. Rose quietly stepped over to the window and looked outside. It was a beautiful early morning sunrise. She tip-toed over to the door and walked out, quietly shutting the door behind her. She looked down the hallway but Jack was no where to be found.

_Where could he be? Well, I'm not going to find him standing here, so I guess I'll go look for myself._

She went up deck after deck, finally reaching the boat deck. She looked around and she thought she saw him sitting on a bench a few yards away. She walked over closer and saw that it was him.

She sat down beside him.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"Ah, I couldn't sleep. Rose, I've been thinkin about our future together." Rose just listened quietly.

"We have no money for a house or clothe or food. I know I can get a job, but even after that I may not make enough money to buy you nice things, you know dresses, jewelry, stuff like that. I want to make you happy Rose."

She put her hand on his chin so he could look at her.

"Jack, I don't need fancy things, I don't want them. I'm not living that life anymore. I'm living my life with you. All I want is you. You are all I need. I know that we won't have a lot of money but we'll have enough. I can work too, I want to help you make money. I don't want you to do it alone."

"You won't need to work for a while, Rose. Don't worry, I'll find a job and we'll be just fine."

He put his arm around her, gave her a quick smile and kissed her on the forehead.

**A/N-Well, there it is, chapter 4. You know the drill.. Review please! Hope you liked this one. **


	5. Chapter 5

April 18th, 1912

The Carpathia docked in New York at about 9 pm. Jack, Rose, Tommy, Fabrizio, and Helga stood on the deck watching the Statue of Liberty inch closer to them. They were coming closer and closer to the Land of Destiny and freedom. It was drizzling rain, steadily and slowly. Jack and Rose walked down the ramp and as they stepped off, Rose stopped and looked at Jack, teary eyed.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

Rose smiled softly and said, "I told you that I was getting off with you."

Jack smiled and said, "And you did Rose."

Fabrizio and Helga came up beside them and he said, "Come everyone, we must go to hotel for food and sleep." They all went in one group towards the hotel only a few blocks away. As they were trying to get through the huge crowd of reporters and photographers, they unexpectedly ran into Molly.

"Rose darlin, is that you?"

Rose turned around, hesitant to see who it was. When she saw it was only Molly, she was relieved to find her mother and Cal were no where in sight. She walked over to Molly and gave her a hug.

"Molly, you can't let my mother or Cal know I'm alive. I've finally escaped them and that life and I never want to go back."

"Darlin, you have nothin to worry about. My lips are sealed. Now, I'm assuming you need a place to sleep?"

"Yes, but I'm not the only one. Jack is with me. Also, our friends, Fabrizio, Tommy and Helga. I hope it's not too much to ask."

"Honey, of course it's not to much to ask. I'd be more than happy to help every single one of ya. Let's go."

Molly led them to the hotel and she went to the front desk and asked for 4 rooms for Titanic survivors.

"Ok everyone, here are the keys to your rooms. It's free for Titanic survivors and there's food in the cafeteria if your hungry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm awfully tired. See you all in the mornin. Goodnight."

"Night Molly." Jack replied.

* * *

The next morning, Jack had awoke first and he'd brought Rose breakfast from the cafeteria. He was sitting in the couch reading the newspaper when he saw Rose wake up.

"Morning sleepy head."

Rose smiled and replied, "Morning." Rose got up and walked over to Jack and gave him a kiss. She walked over to the mirror and she gave herself a disgusted look. She turned and smiled at Jack seductively.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?" Jack looked up from the newspaper. He smiled back and said, "Great idea." He put down the newspaper and followed Rose into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, down in the hotel lobby, Molly was talking to the clerk at the desk.

"Now if that maid of yours wakes me up at 6 in the morning again, then I'm just gonna have to talk to the manager, ya understand?"

Yes ma'am, I'll send her at 9 am from now on, is that all right?"

"Thats just fine. Thanks for your time."

She smiled softly and turned around and she was surprised at who she saw in front of her.

"Why Ruth darlin', what are you doin here?"

"Oh, hello Molly. I just awoke not too long ago."

"Well, I was going to take a walk outside to get some fresh air. Would you like to tag along?"

"That would be fine. Thank you Molly."

* * *

Rose got out of the shower first, followed by Jack a few minutes later. She brushed her hair ans she put it up into a neat bun. She put on her dress, shriveled and stained from only the night before. _Well I guess this will have to do until I can find a new dress. _After they had both ate breakfast, they decided to go next door to see how Fabrizio and Helga were doing and then they would go check on Tommy.

Rose went over to the black overcoat hanging on the coatrack. She put it on and she felt something heavy in the left pocket. She pulled out the Heart of the Ocean.

"Oh my goodness! Jack! Look!" She then pulled out two stacks of money.

"Jack, there has to be over ten-thousand dollars here!"

Jack looked shocked and he said, "Well, that will give us a chance to buy some new clothes and we won't have to worry about getting a job right away."

She felt the pocket again to see if anything remained from her past life. Then, she felt her engagement ring that once entangled her to that world in which she had lived. She held it in her hand and she looked at it for a few minutes before Jack brought her back to reality.

"Rose, you ok?"

"Oh, uh yeah I'm fine." She put the ring, money and the diamond back into the pocket. She took Jacks hand and smiled brightly.

"Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall."

They went next door to check on Fabrizio and Helga. They visited for a few minutes and they all went to check on Tommy. Tommy walked out of the door just as they were going to his room. They all walked down to the lobby. When they reached the lobby, Rose stopped suddenly and she was shocked at who sat only a few feet away.

**A/N- So, what did you think? Please review! I'll have chapter 6 up A.S.A.P.! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow! I'm sooo sorry that it has taken me this long to get this chapter up. School has absolutely swamped me... ugh.. Well anyways, read and review and I promise that I will have the next chapter up by the weekend! Thanks, titaniclover91**

Jack stopped abruptly when Rose stopped and he turned and looked at her.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

With tears in her eyes she told him. "Jack, look, over there, on the couch."

He looked to see none other than Caledon Hockley. He looked back at Rose, who now had tears streaming down her face. He told the others to wait for them outside. He turned to face Rose he wiped the tears away from her face.

"Rose, look at me. Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry about Cal. He's not going to take you away from me. I promise. Let me worry about him, okay?"

She spoke softly, looking at Jack, "Ok, Jack, I'll try."

He kissed her softly on the forehead and he looked at her and she smiled softly. He took her by the hand and led her through the lobby. It wasn't long before the no-good S.O.B. noticed his ex-fiancee' and the "gutter rat" going through the lobby. He shot up and quickly followed them outside, not wanting to make a scene in the lobby.

"We've been looking for you miss", he said abruptly. Jack and Rose both stopped and turned and looked at him. Rose was now looking at him with hate more than she was with fear. She let go of Jack's hand and stepped up to Cal. With hate in her voice she spoke to him.

"Mr. Hockley, I am no longer a part of your life. Rose DeWitt Bukater is dead. She died along with the Titanic. Do not try to contact me, it will do no good. Tell mother that Rose is dead."

He tried to interrupt her but she put up her hand to stop him. "I have something that belongs to you." She took the Heart of the Ocean out of the overcoat pocket and tried to give it to him. She set it in his palm and he looked at her with a melancholy expression on his face.

"You are precious to me Rose, please don't do this."

"No, Mr. Hockley, diamonds are precious."

He took the diamond and put it back in the overcoat pocket, as if he didn't even care about the tremendous value of it. Rose accepted the diamond reluctantly.

"Good day Mr. Hockley." He smiled sadly and turned and walked away, out of their lives, forever.

**A/N: Well, I know it's kinda short but I'll have number 7 up very shortly. I'm thinking about making Hockley return later. What do you think.. Review please!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, here is chapter 7 as promised..** **please read and review... titaniclover91**

Molly and Ruth had been walking in silence for a while before Ruth spoke.

"I can't believe my Rose is gone. What am I going to do now?"

Molly thought for a moment before answering, choosing her words carefully.

"Well, Ruth you can start by trying to live life without Rose. I will help you any way I can."

Molly hated lying to Ruth, she actually hated lying to anyone. But Molly knew that Rose was alive and well, and so was Jack. Molly wasn't about to tell Ruth unless it was absolutely necessary.

"How am I going to live with no money, since Rose is not going to marry Mr. Hockley. He told me on the Carpathia that he no longer wanted anything to do with me now since Rose is gone."

"I'll tell you what Ruth, you can come back to Denver with me and you can stay with me for a while until you find a place of your own. How does that sound?"

Ruth looked relieved but shocked at the same time.

"Thank you Molly, I accept your gracious offer. Listen, I am truly sorry about how I treated you on Titanic. I hope that you will forgive me."

"Ruth honey, don't you worry about a thing. What do you say about going back to the hotel and we'll discuss this some more?"

Ruth agreed and they went back to the hotel.

* * *

Elsewhere, Jack, Rose, Tommy, Fabrizio and Helga were out and about in New York, exploring their new surroundings. Jack decided that they would split up to go explore where they wanted. Jack and Rose decided to go to a few museums and they took a romantic walk through Central Park. Tommy wanted to be on his own for a while to think through things while Fabrizio and Helga went to look for an apartment. They had decided to stay in New York for a while. Jack thought he should take Rose shopping, so they could renew the things they had lost on Titanic, so they stopped at Macy's.

"Ok Rose, I need to go take care of a few things elsewhere in the store, you gonna be okay here?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'm just going to look at the dresses and things, You go ahead."

"Okay, let's split up the money." Jack and Rose each got 500. Jack went to the jewelry department so he could find something very special for Rose. Meanwhile, Rose looked at the dresses, shoes and accessories. She had never been shopping like this before, now she was able to actually choose what she wanted to wear.

She chose some very beautiful but simple dresses at the prices she wanted and she found shoes to match.

She found some hair things and she bought a butterfly hair-pin that closely resembled the one she had worn on Titanic. She brought all of her items up to the counter and gave the clerk the necessary amount of money.

"Would you like a bag for all these items miss?"

"Yes, please, that would be very nice of you."

The clerk carefully put the items in the bag and handed them to Rose.

"Here you go ma'am."

"Thank you very much." Rose smiled at the clerk and walked towards the back of the store in the direction she had seen Jack going.

While Rose had been doing her shopping, Jack had bought an engagement ring, along with the wedding bands. It was a simple gold diamond ring with flower like detail etched around it. The diamond was set in the middle, which looked like a rose blooming.

"Yes sir, may I help you?"

"Yes I would like that engagement ring there, third one on the left."

"Ah, a fine choice sir."

"I was wondering, do you do engraving?"

"Yes sir, what would you like?"

Jack took out the small piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to the clerk. The clerk looked at the piece of paper puzzled, then looked back at Jack.

"When would you like this to be ready sir?"

"Is three hours to soon?"

"That will be just fine sir. What name shall I put this under?"

"Jack Dawson. I would like to pay for all this now if you don't mind."

"Of course, that'll be 150 dollars." Jack paid the clerk and walked away going to find Rose, anticipating tonight's events.

**A/N: Ok, review please! I have almost no idea about jewelry prices in 1912. I researched it but had no luck.. Review and I'll put up number 8 when I get done writing it! :) P.S. I know it's short.. if you have any ideas on how to make them a bit longer.. please tell me.. constructive criticism is appreciated. Also, if you have any ideas on how to help Tommy find love, help on that too.. thanks, titaniclover91**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok , here it is, chapter 8. I know that all of you have waited sooooo long and I am truly sorry about the wait... If you hung in there with me... thanks! Read and review and tell me what ya think! If you have any ideas for chapter nine, feel free to tell me!! Thanks, titaniclover91 **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the few character's I have made up.**

* * *

They met up in the store and held hands on their way out.

"Well, Jack did you find some things for you?"

"I'll go get some things with Fabri and Tommy later. I had to get something for my special Rose."

He put his arm around her waist and she smiled. They walked back to the hotel, the happiest they could ever be.

* * *

Fabrizio and Helga had been walking around for some time before they finally found a room for rent. They walked up the steps and Fabrizio paused, looking at Helga.

"Are you sure about this place?"

Helga thought a moment before answering. She was trying to find the words she wanted to say in English.

"Yes, I am sure."

He smiled and knocked on the door. He looked back at her and took her hand.

A few seconds passed and finally a man in his mid 30's to early 40's opened the door.

"Yes, may I help you?"

Fabrizio hesitated before answering. "Uh, yes sir, we were wondering about this room for rent?"

"Ah, yes. Please, come in." They went in and the man shut the door behind them.

"Please sit down." He gestured over to the couch in the living room. The house was somewhat small and it was simply decorated and the furniture and upholstery coordinated well with the color of the room.

"Well, I guess we should start by introducing one another. My name is Peter Smith. What are your names?"

Fabrizio cleared his throat before speaking. "I am Fabrizio and this is Helga." They both smiled and waited for Peter to continue.

"Well, in case you are wondering, I put this room, or apartment rather, up for rent because I feel that I need to move to a smaller house away from the city."

He paused before continuing. "You see, my wife died about 3 years ago and it has gotten very lonely here all by myself. You two look like you would be very happy here."

"Yes sir, we love de apartment. But there is only a small problemo. We have no money to pay you. You see, we lost everything in a horrible tragedy."

"Yes, well it is not required that you pay me. I think I can trust you both with the place. I guess you could start moving in tomorrow. I have moved most of my belongings already. How does that sound?"

Fabrizio's face lit up. "That sounds wonderful!" Fabrizio and Peter stood up and shook hands.

"Thank you sir. See you tomorrow!" He took Helga by the hand and led her out. They waved thankfully at Peter and ran to find Jack and Rose.

* * *

Tommy had been walking through Cental Park for about two hours, thinking about the past few days. He couldn't believe that the Titanic had sunk, but at the same time, he was happy that he was in America.

He saw a bench nearby and decided to sit down. Before long, a young woman about his age he supposed, caught his eye. She was walking alone and she looked very upset.

Tommy decided to go and talk to her to see if he could be of any help.

"Excuse me, miss, you alright? Could I be of any help?" He was hoping that she would say yes. He wanted to help her and he wanted to get to know her. She was a little shorter than him, she had beautiful green eyes and dark blonde curly hair.

She looked at him and hesitated before speaking.

"Uh, if you could just stay and talk with me awhile, I would like that. I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Oh, yes of course, Tommy Ryan, and your name?"

"Elizabeth Foster. What do you say we have a seat on that bench there and talk awhile. Do you mind?"

"Of course not, miss. It would be my pleasure."

"Please call me Elizabeth." Tommy nodded and let Elizabeth lead the way to the bench. She had to be at least a second or third class young woman, and she was dressed nicely but definitely not like first class.

Tommy loved the way she spoke and how she carried herself. He thought she was a goddess. They sat down and they took turns telling each other about themselves and their lives. Little did Tommy know that she would change his life forever.

* * *

Jack and Rose were on their way back to the hotel when they heard Fabrizio running towards them, Helga following him.

"Jack, Rose!"

They turned towards the voice yelling their names. Fabrizio and Helga came to a halt and Fabrizio tried to explain to them what was going on while catching his breath at the same time.

"Jack...we found a... place to live... it's not far from here..."

"Great Fabri! Congratulations to you both! Rose and I are going back to the hotel for awhile. Where's Tommy?"

"Tommy? I dunno! I must go find him and share de news! See you later!"

Jack and Rose chuckled at Fabrizio and started back towards the hotel.

* * *

"Rose, for the last time, I'm not gonna tell you what I bought you." Jack explained as he was searching for the to their room.

Rose gave him the sad eyes, trying to guilt Jack into telling her what he had bought.

Jack sighed and looked at Rose. "You know that's not gonna work with me, so stop trying." Jack winked at her and Rose rolled her eyes and smiled.

Finally finding the key, Jack unlocked the door and motioned for Rose to lead the way. She punched him in the arm playfully as she went in.

* * *

Having heard this whole thing, Ruth stood in silence, shocked. She had heard Rose squealing to Jack about what he had bought her.

Molly walked over to Ruth, trying to figure out what to say to Ruth but the words didn't come out.

"How could she do such a thing!" Ruth exclaimed.

"Ruth, you know she had reasons. She didn't do this to hurt you, she fell in love with Jack. She's happy now. Why would you want to ruin her happiness?"

Ruth shot a defensive look at Molly.

"How could you accuse me of trying to ruin my daughter's happiness. I would never do such a thing. Don't be absurd!"

"Cut it out, Ruth. I never accused you of anything. I know how you feel about Jack. He and Rose love each other. That's something that she had Cal never had or ever will have. So before you go judging him before you even know him, it's best to keep quiet, before you say something you regret."

By this time, Ruth was sitting down, with tears in her eyes. Molly had to sit down herself, surprised at what she had just told Ruth.

"My apologies Molly, I don't know what to think. I think it's best if I don't say anything to Rose. I will contact her later, when I have had time to think through things."

"No need for an apology Ruth. Now let's order room service and we can relax for a while. How does that sound?"

"That sounds fine, thank you for putting up with me, Molly. I am truly grateful." Molly just nodded and smiled.

**Well, there ya have it. Chapter 8. I hope this was a good one. I had a HUGE writer's block. I haven't even begun to write chapter nine yet. But since I am out of school, you could expect it a lot sooner than this one. Thanks, titaniclover91 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the motion picture Titanic, nor the characters created by James Cameron. I do however, own Elizabeth Foster and Peter Smith, and any others I can think of later...**

**A/N: Ok, here it is.. Chapter 9!! Hope you like it.. Please read and review and don't forget to tell me ideas if you have them!! **

* * *

Tommy and Elizabeth had been sitting on the bench for a while talking and getting to know each other before they heard Fabrizio and Helga running up to them.

"Tommy!"

Tommy turned around, slightly startled and somewhat frustrated that he had been interrupted being with Elizabeth.

"Hi, Fabri, Helga", he replied. Remembering his manners, he stood up and introduced them to Elizabeth.

"Fabri, Helga, this is Elizabeth Foster." He smiled sweetly as he turned to look at her, seeing the interest of meeting his friends on her face. She stood beside him and shook their hands.

"Tommy, I thought Helga and I would share the good news!"

"What is it?", Tommy asked, curious.

"Fabrizio and I have found a wonderful place to live in, we have decided to stay in New York." Helga replied, a look of excitement on her face.

"That's great! I'm happy for ya!"

Fabrizio knew Tommy was happy for them but he could tell Tommy was getting anxious because he wanted to be alone with Elizabeth, so he decided to go back to the hotel.

"Well, I guess we'll go now. Helga and I have some things to take care of. See you later."

"Ok, I'll see ya later. Bye."

They waved to each other and Tommy then turned his attention back to Elizabeth. He hated to leave her, but he needed to go back to the hotel as well.

"Well, I really hate to go, but I should go back to the hotel. I have some things to take care of too. I would like to see you again, if you don't mind. Do you think we could meet here again tomorrow about noon?"

"I think that would be great. I would love to see you again. I'll see you tomorrow then. It was great talking with you."

Tommy's face lit up with happiness. "Great, see you then!" He kissed her hand, not wanting to move too fast too soon. She smiled and turned and left.

Tommy walked back to the hotel, more happy than he'd been in a long time.

* * *

As they were on their way back to their room, Fabrizio and Helga met Jack and Rose in the hallway.

"Hey Fabri, whaddya say you, and I go buy the things we need and let Rose take Helga to get the things she needs?"

"Yes, I will go! Helga, is that alright? I'm sure la Bella Rosa will take care of you." He smiled and winked at Rose.

"Of course I will." Rose replied with an eager grin on her face.

"Yes, I would like that very much to go with you Rose." Helga replied.

Jack pulled the money out of his pants pocket and split it up evenly, making sure he saved enough money for the things he and Rose would need to take care of later.

"Ok, let's meet in Central Park in one hour and we'll go from there." Jack gave Rose a kiss on the cheek and left with Fabrizio.

"Well Helga, I guess we'll go then. Ready?"

"I'm ready. This should be fun!" They laughed as they walked down the hotel corridor.

* * *

As they were making their way out of the hotel, they met Tommy.

"Hiya Jack, Fabri. Where are you two goin?"

"Well, we were I was going to take Fabri to get the stuff he needs and I need to pick up something for Rose. You wanna come along?"

"Yeah, sure. I need new clothes anyway", Tommy replied

Before buying any other items, Jack told Fabrizio and Tommy he needed to pick up the rings from Macy's.

"So, when were you going to ask her?" Fabrizio asked.

"Ask her what?"

"You know, the question of marriage?"

"Oh, well I have a really nice dinner planned for tonight at the restaurant just down the street. It's called La Rosa's. I think she'll like it. It's an Italian restaurant. I want everything to go well so I thought you, Tommy and Helga could help me out. I thought you could help with the food, they need another chef."

"We would love to! Grazie Jack!" Fabrizio's face lit up with utter excitement.

"Yeah! So would I, it'll be great!", Tommy added, enthusiastic.

Jack chuckled and replied, "No problem."

By this time, they had reached the men's department of Macy's.

"Wait here. I'll be back."

Jack went to the jewelry department to pick up the rings while Fabrizio looked around for the things he needed. He found three different shirts and two pairs of pants along with one pair of shoes. Tommy had found two different shirts and another pair of pants and one pair of shoes. They paid for the items and went to look for Jack.

* * *

Jack had finally reached the jewelry department and looked for the clerk who had helped him earlier.

"Ah, Mr. Dawson, hello again. Wait here and I'll get your items."

After only about a minute of waiting, the clerk returned with two small boxes.

"Here you are. Have a look."

Jack took the small box that had the engagement ring in it and opened it to reveal the beautiful gold ring. He took it out gently and looked at it closely. He saw the engraving on the inside of the ring and smiled.

"It looks great. Thanks again."

"Not a problem. I wish you both the best."

Jack nodded his thanks, put the rings back into its box, smiled at the jeweler and left with the rings.

* * *

Helga and Rose had been to several small department stores, where Helga had bought three dresses and two pairs of shoes. She and Rose had become good friends and they had talked about their lives and their families and they both enjoyed each others company.

"So, tell me about you and Fabrizio. He seems to really like you a lot." Rose asked.

"Well, I think that I have grown to love him. I have never met anyone like him. He has a wonderful personality. He's so caring and sweet. He has a way about him, I can't explain it. What about you and Jack? You both seem very close." Helga smiled, curious about Rose's reply.

"Oh yes, we are very close. We love each other so much. I've never met anyone like Jack. Cal and I certainly never had what Jack and I have now. I can honestly say that Jack is my first, real true love." Rose replied, a small smile on her face.

They had been walking a while and had nearly forgotten that it had been an hour. Rose, remembering the time frame, reminded Helga that they should head to Central Park and wait for Jack, Fabrizio and Tommy.

* * *

Jack, Fabrizio and Tommy had left Macy's to go to Central Park, to meet with Rose and Helga. They had finally reached Central Park and had saw Rose and Helga talking and laughing about various subjects.

"Well, seems like you two had a good time. How was your day?" Jack asked, sitting beside Rose, and giving her a light kiss on the cheek. Fabrizio sat down and Tommy sat beside Jack.

"We did. It was wonderful. How was everything for you three?"

"It was good, very good." Tommy replied.

"Well Rose, I have something very special planned for this evening. I want all of us to be dressed nicely so we all need to go back to our rooms and get dressed."

They all went back to their rooms and dressed in their best clothes. Rose and Helga had put on the best dress that they had bought, along with matching jewelry. Rose's dress was a resemblance to her "flying" dress, while Helga's was a light green color. Rose had her hair up in a bun, with a few loose curls hanging beside her face, and Helga wore her hair down.

Jack went into their room where Rose was, to see if she was ready. He saw her and his eyes lit up, seeing how stunning she looked.

"Rose, you look wonderful.", Jack told her. He went up behind her, hugging her and putting his arms around her waist and kissing her on her neck lightly.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Dawson." Rose said playfully, turning around to face him. She put her hands on his face, leaning in to give him a passionate kiss.

Jack reluctantly pulled and said, "We'll have time for more of that later. Right now, Fabri, Tommy and I need to go and make sure everything is in order."

He looked at the clock in their room and added, "It's 5 o'clock now, I will be picking you up at 5:45 at the front entrance. Will you be okay here by yourself? Helga will be coming with us too. I don't want you to be alone for too long."

Rose smiled softly and replied, "Don't worry Jack, I'll be just fine. You all go on ahead. I'll see you later. I love you."

She gave him a kiss and waited for his reply.

"I love you too." He replied smiling. He said goodbye to Rose and met the others in the hall, ready for the special event.

LATER THAT EVENING

It was now 5:40 and Rose made her way down to the front entrance, where Jack had told her to wait. She was growing excited at what Jack had planned. Even though she didn't know what it was exactly, she knew it was special. She was brought out of her thoughts by a white horse drawn carriage stopping only a few feet in front of her.

Jack got out of the carriage with a charismatic smile on his face. He walked up to Rose, took her hand and kissed it. By this time, Rose had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Jack took her by the hand and led her to the carriage. He sat beside her and they held hands all the way to La Rosa's.

* * *

The carriage came to a stop and Jack got out and then helped Rose. He told the driver to come back at 8:15.

"You ready?", Jack asked with an eager grin on his face.

"Yes I'm ready." She replied returning the smile.

They walked into the restaurant and Rose was amazed at the work he, Fabrizio, Tommy and Helga had done. He led her to a candlelit table towards the back of the restaurant. He had made special reservations to where it was only the two of them, with a few select guests.

They sat down and Tommy brought out the wine, he set it on their table, smiling all the while, and then returned to the kitchen.

Jack poured he and Rose a small amount and Jack began to make a toast to Rose. He stood up, went to stand beside her and he spoke.

"Rose, you are the most amazingly, astounding wonderful woman that I have ever known. You mean the world to me and you are the light of my life. I hope you know how much I love you and care about you. I can't begin to describe the feeling when we are together. I hope that you would consider being with me forever."

Jack sat the glass down on the table and got on one knee beside Rose.

"Rose, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Rose smiled at Jack, tears streaming down her face, touched at his words.

"Why Mr. Dawson, nothing would make me happier. Yes Jack, I'll marry you!" She cried. She watched him pull the ring out from its box and place it on her finger and he returned her smile and they both stood up, to face the crowd that had formed during their emotional moment. They kissed passionately and everyone cheered.

For the next two hours, they laughed, danced and enjoyed spending time with each other. Fabrizio, Helga, Tommy and the owners of the restaurant were there, and even Molly dropped by to congratulate them.

Rose was surprised to see that Molly had brought someone she thought she wouldn't see for a while, her mother. Rose went to greet Molly and hesitantly, her mother.

"Mother, I didn't expect to see you here." Rose said, a serious expression growing on her face. Molly decided to leave them along to at least try to work things out.

"To be honest Rose, I wasn't going to come. But my conscience got the better of me, so I decided to come. I won't be staying long, I just wanted to say hello and wish you both the best. I hope that both of you will be happy together."

"We already are mother. If only _you_ could see that. You are welcome to come to the wedding, but if you decide not to, I understand. If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the party. Goodbye mother."

Rose turned and left her mother to think on her words.

Jack and Rose had said goodbye to everyone and they went to wait for Sam, the driver of the white carriage. At 8:15 exactly, Sam picked up Jack and Rose and they stopped and took a romantic walk in the moonlight, thinking and talking about their life ahead of them.

* * *

**Ok, there it is.. FINALLY... wow.. sorry that was so long.. The next chapter will be more about planning for the wedding to come and we will all find out what it was that Jack had engraved on the ring. ;) Don't forget to R&R!! And don't forget about those ideas if you got 'em!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok, here it goes, chapter 10.. Basically, this one is about the wedding plans along with Fabrizio and Helga finally moving into their apartment. Maybe in chapter 12 or 13 we will find out some good news from Rose.. Hmmm.. Wonder what it is? ;)**

* * *

Jack and Rose had been walking in silence for a while before Rose finally spoke.

"Jack, I want to thank you for the lovely engagement party. I had fun. I was really touched by your words and I know I probably don't say it as much as I should, but I hope you know that I love you with all my heart. You're my everything, Jack. And nothing will ever change that." By now, she was facing him, a loving expression on her face.

"I know you love me Rose, don't worry." He assured her, a smile on his face.

"I love this ring Jack, it's so beautiful."

"You haven't seen the whole thing yet."

Rose looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"What do you mean? What else is there to see?"

"Take your ring off and look on the inside. I had something special engraved."

Rose took the ring off her finger and looked at the engraving on the inside. Rose gasped as she saw what was written. She saw that "Never Let Go" had been engraved on the inner edge of the ring. Her mind immediately flashed back to the promise that she had made Jack, only a few nights ago.

"Oh Jack, I love it. And don't worry, I won't ever let go, because I have you here with me, and we can live out that promise together." She put the ring back on her finger and looked at him with amazement in her eyes. She put her hands around his neck and kiss him passionately on the lips. They were lost in their own world for what seemed like forever, before Sam told them that it was getting late.

They walked back to the carriage and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

**Next Morning: April 20****th****, 1912**

Fabrizio and Helga had woken up early, to get ready to move into their apartment. They were now headed off to see Peter, to make any arrangements necessary.

They stepped up to the door and knocked and it wasn't long before Peter answered.

"Well, hello again. Nice to see you, please come in." He gestured for them to come in and they sat down.

"As you can see, I have already packed most of my belongings that I know I will need to bring along with me. I will be leaving some of the furnishings and such to help you along. You may need to purchase a few other homely things to make it the way you desire." He explained.

"It looks very good sir, we thank you very much. Uh, when should we be moving in?"

"Well, I will be out of this place by this evening. I would say you could be here by, 5 pm. How does that work for you?"

"Its great! Grazie Mr. Smith!, ah, thank you sir." Fabrizio instantly corrected his use of foreign language.

He and Helga rushed back to the hotel to grab their belongings, what little they had, ready to start a new life of hope and promise.

* * *

Around noon, Jack and Rose were on their way to the church where they would be having the wedding, only a few blocks away from the hotel. They met with the minister and arranged the time and date, which they set for Wednesday, May 1st 1912. They both looked around the church, imagining where the flowers would go and how all the different arrangements would be set up. Both satisfied and excited at the same time, they walked out of the church, ready to plan the future ahead of them.

Molly was getting ready to leave her room when she heard a knock on her door.

"Why Rose darlin, how are ya? What brings you here? Please come in", Molly said, a bright expression on her face.

Rose did as Molly said and sat down on the couch across the room. She waited for Molly to sit down before speaking.

"Well, Molly, to be honest, I came here somewhat hesitantly to ask you a favor."

"Oh Rose, don't be hesitant about asking me for help. I'm glad to do what I can for you and Jack. What's on your mind honey?"

"Well, Jack and I are engaged now and we have set a date for the wedding. It's on May first. I would really like you to be there."

Molly cried out happily, causing Rose to jump a little and then laugh.

"Congratulations darlin! Oh, I'm so happy for the both of ya!" Molly regained her composure and let Rose continue.

"Thank you, that means a lot to us. Um, I was wondering, would you help me plan my wedding? I really need someone to show me how things are done the right way, you know, picking out the dress and so on. Would you help me do that Molly?"

"Say no more darlin'. Your wish has been granted." Molly said brightly.

Molly softened her tone. "You know Rose, a mother is also supposed to help her daughter do that sort of thing. You don't want your mother there?"

Rose's expression grew more serious with every word Molly spoke. She didn't know what to say at first.

"Molly, I haven't really decided if I want mother there." Rose stood and walked across the room, Molly watching her as she did.

"I mean, after the way she treated Jack and I, I don't know if she even deserves to be there. Maybe it's the right thing, her being there, but I don't know if I'm quite ready to make amends yet."

By this time, Rose had tears in her eyes and a serious expression on her face.

Molly sighed and stood up and walked over to Rose, to stand beside her. She put her arms on Rose's shoulders.

"Rose, look at me. She may have done wrong by you and Jack. But whether you like it or not, she's still your mother. I will be more than happy to help you plan the wedding of your dreams, but I would at least like you to invite your mother, if nothing else. Can you do that for me?" Molly said, wiping away Rose's tears, now streaming down her face.

"I'll certainly try. Thanks Molly." She gave Molly a hug and walked to the door.

Molly spoke before Rose could leave.

"Hey Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be over later tomorrow to go over those plans, how's that sound?"

Rose smiled and replied, "That would be perfect. See you tomorrow." Rose said goodbye, and walked back to her and Jack's room.

**5:30 PM**

Fabrizio and Helga had been helping Peter move out for the last half hour and all three of them were tired. They only had a few things left to move and then Fabrizio and Helga could move in their clothes and such, and get organized.

"Well, I expect that's about it then. I left a few pieces of furniture, the table for the dining room and living room and some bedroom things. Here is my address to the new place, feel free to write me whenever you like. I would be happy to hear from you both every now and then."

"We will be sure to write you. Hope you have a safe trip." Helga told Peter. They moved the last bit of things out of the apartment, and onto Peters truck and they said their goodbyes and waved, watching as he drove out of sight.

They moved their clothes into the closets and arranged the furniture they way they wanted. When they were finished, they sat down to relax, tired from their days accomplishments.

* * *

**April 21****st****, 1912**

Molly and Rose had gotten an early start on the plans. They had begun to write things down that they needed for the wedding. They called local caterers and flower shops along with professional photographers for the wedding photos.

Jack had gotten up shortly after Rose to go make arrangements with the minister at the church. He walked in when Molly and Rose were talking about the wedding to come.

"Hello Molly, Rose." He walked over to the couch and gave Rose a kiss on the cheek. He sat beside her on the couch and observed what they had been up to while he was gone.

"So, what did you come up with?"

Rose responded, "Well, mostly we've been calling local flower shops and caterers and we got wonderful things very cheap. You'd be pleased at my business skills."

"I already am Rose, pleased at everything you do. But don't forget about Molly here. I'm sure she's helped out too."

"Oh, she sure has. Thanks so much Molly, we couldn't have done it without you."

"Rose, don't you worry now. It's no problem. Ya both know that. I'm more than happy to help you both. You're like my own two kids." Molly said, a happy expression on her face.

"Well, Rose what do you say you and I go to some of those nice dress shops and find one of those nice wedding dresses? Jack why don't you and Fabrizio go to find those tuxedos and we'll bring Helga along with us?"

"Sure thing Molly, you both have fun. See you when you get back Rose. I love you."

"I love you too Jack, don't forget that."

"Don't worry, I won't." They gave each other a small kiss on the lips and they went to look for the wedding clothes that would make everything perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is. I know it's a little shorter, but I wanted to spread the plans over a couple of chapters. Reviews please!! Next chapter to be up very soon! Thanks! **


End file.
